Recently, technologies for performing various interactions via the recognition of the gesture of a user, for example, technologies for analyzing a gesture input by the user via a terminal, such as a smart phone or a smart television (TV), and executing a predefined function or application, or technologies for inputting game instructions depending on gestures input by a user to various types of game devices, have appeared. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0000908 discloses technology, which recognizes a gesture made by a user in a presentation, generates a feedback signal for stimulating the tactile sensation of the user depending on the motion pattern of the gesture, and provides feedback indicating that a gesture recognition procedure has been accurately performed to the user.